Just One Night
by Magillyana
Summary: Based On Anita Blake comics.A lot of lemon. Enjoy! Rate M for language and sexual scenes. Oneshot.


Author's note: My pairing in this story includes an OC as the main character. Any information of the other characters is based on the Anita Blake comics or my own imagination.

Lots of lemon but I hope you'll enjoy it! Italics are thoughts. The story is from narrator's point of view and my character.

Rated M for language and sexual scenes. Enjoy!

Do Rate and Review!

Outside Guilt Pleasures

My Point Of View.

"Hey Anita, what the hell are we doing here at Guilty Pleasures? I'm not into such nonsense!" I asked feeling a little annoyed. I never liked clubbing and here I was outside a strip club.

"Relax. I'm working on a case and I need Jean-Claude's help. I don't want to be here either but desperate times call for desperate measures." Anita shrugged.

"Vampires. Man I hate them…"I rolled my eyes

"Why?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No particular reason…"I gulped as Anita started to smile evilly.

"You're scared of them aren't you? You have a phobia..."

"Whatever, I just don't like them. They are just a bunch of living dead that will always remain a threat to humans. I'm so not going into that bloodthirsty club of his."

"Take that back, Jean-Claude has been helping me out on several cases. Come on, you'll see, they aren't that bad." Anita folded her arms and stared at me.

"Yeah right, after Nikolaos or whatever her name is, I'm kind of wary of my neck now. You are my good friend, I hope you'll understand. I REALLY don't like them."

"All right, I promise you, I'll be back in a jiffy. You just wait here, I'll be back soon." Anita disappeared into the club, while I sat outside,

waiting for her damned conversation with that lame "Master Vampire" to finish.

In the Guilty Pleasures' office.

Narrator's Point Of View

"Ma petite, how nice of you to come by." The dark haired vampire smiled.

"Look, stop calling me Ma petite or I'll blow your balls off!" Anita raged staring at him.

"Relax Anita; you wouldn't do that to me. You're mine." Jean-Claude advanced towards here and grinned.

Anita rolled her eyes.

"I'm not here to discuss this; I have another investigation to deal with. Someone has been raising zombies and they have been attacking the city.

I need you to help me out with the investigation by accompanying me to the cemetery tomorrow, can you do that?"

"Of course, anything for you Ma..." Jean-Claude paused, looking at Anita's already red-hot face. "Anita."

"Thank you. Now I gotta get going, my good friend's outside waiting for me."

"Not so fast," Jean-Claude grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him." Don't I get something in return for helping you? "

He smiled, baring his fangs. She knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Let me go! Jean-Claude, don't you dare!" He laughed and reeled her head in for a kiss.

Anita resisted at first, but later, let herself conform to him as their tongues swirled around each other's mouths.

He had retracted his fangs though and now he was kissing her hungrily, not for blood, but in passion.

He loved her since the day he saw her. True, he had marked her to save both their lives, but deep inside, he actually wanted her badly.

When they broke off from the kiss, Anita was already feeling fuzzy but managed to pull herself together in time.

"That was. Really nice, But I really have to go now." She smiled at him as she ran her fingers through his locks of hair.

"Do stay for a while longer, maybe you'll like to enlighten me about this case?" He held her hand and kissed it.

"Alright but I can't be too long, G will be fuming mad. So here's how it goes..."

Outside Guilty Pleasures.

My point of View.

"What the hell is Anita doing inside? Why is she taking so long? Damn it, We're supposed to be having our supper now!" I complained aloud.

"Miss, are you alright?" A voice came that caught my attention.

"Yeah yeah, I'm fine. Just waiting for a dumb friend who's BEEN IN THERE FOR 30 MINUTES! So much for being out here in a 'jiffy'," I air quoted Anita, turning my head around,only to face a real hunk. Under the lights outside the club, his brown hair was short and slicked back, showing off his sharp and sexy widow's had the face of a male model. His body was well-sculpted and I could see his lean ridges which were beneath the black shirt. His tanned skin glistened under the dim lights. His eyes were pale _but so seductive._

"Would you like me to check for you if she's done? What's her name?" The brown haired beauty in a tight fitting black shirt and jeans and almost a head taller than me asked politely and smiled. He didn't show his teeth though.

"Anita, Anita Blake."

"Oh, the Executioner? Haha you can expect to sit here for a few hours more. She won't be done with Jean-Claude in minutes. Most probably he'd hold her back." He laughed to himself and I got a glimpse of his teeth which were really white.

What scared me was this. _He had fangs._

"Shit." I thought aloud, my face turning white and my hand going around my neck protectively. The smile faded from his face and he looked hurt.

The pale eyed vampire looked crestfallen and I was still wary of him when Anita FINALLY emerged from the stupid club.

I turned to her " Where the hell have you been? 30 minutes! Were you having a good time inside?"

"Damn it! Sorry I took so long, Jean-Claude wanted to know details of the case before he agreed to help me. Hey, what's wrong Buzz?"

Anita smiled at the tanned muscled man and sensed he was feeling upset. I must agree he was exceedingly handsome. But still, he was a vampire. Still a threat to me.

"Nothing, well Anita your friend here is getting hungry so you'd better run along now to have your supper. Gotta get back to duty," The man cleared his throat and regained his posture as the bouncer of the club.

"Well alright then, I hope you're fine. We'll be going then. See you around, Buzz." Anita placed a hand on my shoulder and we left.

I turned to have another glimpse of the vampire. I could see him still watching us or rather ME and quickly turned back.

_He looked really upset. Maybe I shouldn't have reacted the way I did._

_Maybe it offended him and upset him. He seemed like a really nice guy. Why am I even thinking all these? He's a VAMPIRE._

_Vampires suck human blood and throw them aside after they've had their feast. Anita did hit the nail on the head though. I really did have a phobia of vampires._

_I never dared to watch any vampire movies. Whenever the bloodsucking part came or when the vampire bit the victim, I would feel uneasiness in my neck. It's a weird feeling though. I hated the show Twilight._

_It just portrayed vampires as good people which were unacceptable within my stubborn theory that they were just threat to humans since their ancestors have made deals with the devil to become such a monstrosity._

_Being a catholic myself, it simply seemed WRONG that vampires were accepted in society. And even more wrong that girls are going gaga over them. And what's more.._

"Hey!Are you feeling fine? You seem to be deep in thought, care to share?" Anita's voice snapped me out of my thoughts as she wrapped a hand around my shoulder.

"Nothing I'm fine. Just a little hungry, that's all. Are we there yet?" I quickly asked, changing the subject.

"Yup, here it is. The famous Japanese restaurant in town. I know you like Japanese food so I thought we might just enjoy some of it tonight. It's been a long day's work for us at work. " Anita groaned.

"Yeah, a long night indeed," I grumbled as we sat down.

"Let's order the soft shell crab and the salmon sushi..." Her voice trailed off as I once again returned back to my little "argument with myself".

"HEY!" Anita waved a hand in my face. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting like that since we left Guilty… Wait is it because of Buzz? He seemed hurt just now. Did you two have an argument?" Anita asked, worried.

" What argument? There wasn't any argument. We just met while you were having your little happy time inside. I don't even know his name until you finally popped out of that damned place and called him Buzz." I cursed.

"But he seemed really hurt just now. Did you insult him or say any hurtful things to him? Buzz is a really nice fellow, but he is sensitive about some issues." Anita raised a brow, curious.

"I only said "shit" when I saw he had fangs. What, that was offending? Look, I told you I HATE vampires. Was it wrong of me to have been shocked to come face to face with one myself?" I retorted.

"Well, I have to tell you this. Buzz doesn't drink human blood. He isn't like the other vampires. He eats normal food like us though mainly red meat. He's like a vegetarian in the vampire context. You don't have to be scared of him."

" I wasn't scared...Ok fine, I was scared but how sure are you he wouldn't turn to human blood? He is a vampire. At times of desperation, he could easily just puncture your neck and the shit life out of you! Even in times of desperation, I wouldn't eat another human being to stay alive. I'd rather die human than live a cannibal! Jean-Claude is no better. Look I just don't like the fact we're associating with them. I especially don't like your boyfriend!"

"He's not MY BOYFRIEND! He might have marked me but I WILL NEVER BE HIS UNLESS I'M WILLING TO! Can we cut this discussion about him, I'm talking about Buzz. It's a different thing. I've never seen him that upset before.

I think he likes you." Anita almost yelled, causing everyone to stare at her until she toned down.

"What the hell, in your dreams Anita, you can go and fantasize about Jean-Claude in your dreams and let him raid you in your mind for all I care. You're not human, that's the difference. I'm more vulnerable than you and they can feed on my fear too.

SINCE THAT WOULD MAKE THEM STRONGER." I folded my arms, annoyed.

"Whatever, Jean-Claude is getting on my nerves with his "Ma Petite" label. Let's just forget about it and tuck in OK? The food's here." She signalled to the waitress who looked so blur like a blur-block carrying our Ramen and paid her the money.

Outside the Club.

Narrator's Point Of View

Buzz thinks to himself, he had never seen such fear in anyone's eyes before. Was he really that scary? All the girls he'd met liked that he flashed his fangs. He kind of liked her.

She was different from the other girls he'd seen at the club. She seemed to have a really strong personality that intrigued him.

A personality he felt that was stronger than Anita's. And the best thing was that she was human.

If only he could find a chance to apologize for scaring her, maybe she would feel much more comfortable around him.

Anita would be coming over to Guilty Pleasures tomorrow to meet Jean-Claude. He was given instructions to guard it a little longer until he returned.

Maybe she would appear again with Anita. And this time, he would retract his fangs to avoid scaring her again.

Outside the Ramen restaurant.

My Point Of View

"Anita, I've been thinking. Maybe I should go and apologize to Buzz. He does seem like a nice guy. And it's unfair for me to hurt him with no reason. Would you accompany me back to Guilty Pleasures tomorrow?"

"Alright, that's the right attitude; tomorrow I'll be heading to Guilty Pleasures to meet Jean-Claude. He will be accompanying me to the cemetery for my investigation. I'll leave you and Buzz to talk for a while until I get back. Then we'll see how."

"Okay. So I'll see you tomorrow then, bye!" I waved and took a cab home and dozed off on my comfy bed as soon as I reached home.

Work was crappy as usual the next morning. Night came longer than usual and it was time for me to meet up with Buzz.

We both took a cab and alighted near that oh-so familiar alley and walked into the darkness. Anita went into the club while I stayed outside.

I looked around, Buzz wasn't anywhere around. Maybe I should wait a little longer.

"Hey chick, wanna have some fun?" A big burly man caught me by the waist and started to roam his hands around my body.

"Get your hands off me you stupid asshole!" I hit his hand hard but he wouldn't let go.

"Well I think we'll have to do this the hard way!" He growled and started to pin me on the ground. I yelled at him to get off me but he was persistent until a hand yanked him off my body and threw him to the brick wall.

"What the mother.." The burly man cursed and widened his eyes when he saw the man he was facing with revealing his fangs. Horrified, he scrambled to his feet and ran out of the alley.

Retracting his fangs, the man turned. The familiar face smiled, extended a helping hand and asked,

"You alright? I'm sorry I had to do that, I didn't mean to.." The man tried to explain.

"Yeah its alright, I'm fine. Thanks a lot Buzz." I took his hand and lifted myself up.

"How'd you know my name?" He asked, breathing on my face as I stood up. _It smelled of peppermint._

"Anita told me. Anyway that's not the point. I'm here tonight because.." I looked up and saw how close our faces were. As I gazed into the pale eyes, I felt the urge to kiss him on those lips of his but stopped myself.

"Well, I'm here because I want to say that I'm sorry. I shouldn't have cursed when I saw your fangs. It's just that. I'm not exactly a fan of vampires. And well I don't like vampires.."

I apologized and avoided his gaze.

When I looked up I saw he looked upset and down again.

"Look, I didn't mean to offend you. I just. It's just a phobia of vampires I had since young and I was afraid of being bitten...and I never thought I'd see one right in front of me. Don't get me wrong. You're a nice guy."I smiled, my hand unknowingly touching his face and immediately he looked up.

" No no it's my fault, I shouldn't have flashed my fangs. I was just trying to be friendly, I didn't know you had such a phobia. For a moment I thought you disliked me because I wasn't handsome enough." He held my hand in his warm ones and shook his head.

" Are you kidding, you are one of the most gorgeous men I've ever seen.." I blushed when he smiled, flashing his fangs again.

" Oops sorry, I'll just draw them back-"He said, drawing back the fangs.

" No don't, I kind of like that." I smiled at him and held my hand on his cheek.

Standing outside Guilty Pleasures

My Point of View.

" So, Buzz, how old are you exactly?" I folded my arms and raised an eyebrow.

" Oh I'm 20 years dead." He bowed politely before yanking a drunkard who tried to sneak in towards the wall.

I raised an eyebrow on what he just did.

" Sorry about that, it's kinda my job. And you? "

" 19 years alive. Well a year younger than you, I guess." I gave a small chuckle and looked at him longingly. _He looked so dead sexy alive!(oops a pun!)and I had been such an ass to him_. Anita was right. He was a real nice fellow.

_He seemed interested in me.__But I wasn't inter-, Ok fine I admit it, he was like a walking live male model in front of me who was covered by the black shirt that marked he was a bouncer at Guilty Pleasures and jeans which looked to be from Levis and I was interested in him._

"So, do you do any sports when you were, you know ,human?" I questioned, keeping the silence between us in check.

"Yeah, I used to play rugby. You know that game that's so rough. Training's tough and we had to do at least a hundred bench presses a day." He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms.

"A hundred? I'm not sure if I can even do twenty." I laughed and, he too. _No wonder he was so tanned._

"So, I was just thinking if you'd like a drink? My treat, since it's my break now." He rubbed his neck, obviously in nervousness. _But those lean muscles on his arms were really catching my attention._

"Oh really? I'm so sorry I took up your break time, you must be feeling, you know,hungry or, thirsty?" I gulped.

"No no no don't get me wrong! I'm not a bloodsucker like those vampires you see in the movies. I eat a normal diet like what humans usually do. Just that I prefer more of a red-meat kind of diet. Can't get used to the drinking of human blood. Just seems wrong for me." His hands waved in a kiddy-like defensive manner.

_So Anita was right. I was wrong about him._

"Would you like supper? We could have it together if you don't mind." Buzz closed the distance between us and I could smell his Gatsby cologne. Suddenly, I felt my body and face flush when my hand accidentally brushed against his- front part of his pants.

"Oh crap I'm so sorry, I-"

He silenced me with a kiss. _Damned he was a real good kisser._ It was my first kiss but he seemed so experienced, his tongue delving deeper into my mouth as he held my body pressed to his body. I could feel the bulge in front of his pants and moaned in his mouth. _Shit! I shouldn't be doing-Oh well who cares, he's good!_

His hands roamed my back as my hands ran through his short slicked-back brown hair which had little spikes at the end. _It wasn't a buzz-cut._ His muscles hardened as my hands ran down from his cheek to his well-sculpted chest.

When we both broke off for air, my heart was palpitating.

"I've wanted to do that since the first time I saw you..." His breath tickled my cheek and kissed it gently.

"Wow," I exclaimed. "That was really...unexpected."

"Ahem."

_Shit!_ "Anita! How nice! You're finally back…" I wriggled out of Buzz's arms, flustered.

"Well, Jean-Claude and I will just be going into the club for a while, I'm feeling a little thirsty. I won't be back soon; Jean-Claude will see me home later...Take your time." Anita tugged at the sleeve of Jean-Claude's shirt and he got the message. Jean-Claude looked at Buzz and suddenly Buzz nodded and thanked him aloud.

Anita and Jean-Claude both whispered to each other as the door closed behind them.

"Well, I gotta get going. It's getting late." I said blushing at Anita's comment. _Damned her, she always caught me in action._

"Would you like me to walk you home? I'm done for the night." Buzz grinned, and showed off his fangs again.

"That...Would be nice...Thank you." I took his arm which he extended.

Outside My Apartment

My Point Of View

"So this is it, thank you for accompanying me home. I'll see you tomorrow night then." I turned to face his beautiful face.

"Yeah sure I'll be-" My lips covered his unknowingly. It was supposed to be a light one but he returned it with much passion.

Retracting his fangs, he trailed kisses down my neck and unto my chest as his hands arched my chest towards his mouth.

"Maybe not after all," He chuckled

"Buzz, we gotta stop...Let's go in first..." I panted as he flicked his tongue between my cleavage.

"Good idea," He murmured.

Inside My Apartment

My Point Of View

As soon as I closed the door, he grabbed me and threw me onto the sofa, kissing me fervently. I tugged at the zipper of his pants which was already having a huge bulge beneath it.

Buzz continued his kisses and gently pulled my tank top down to my stomach as he fastened his mouth on one of my breasts. I moaned grabbing his head and pushing myself further into his mouth, forcing him to take all of it.

My legs wrapped around his waist instinctively and pressed myself towards his erection.

Rubbing myself against him, Buzz's hand snaked up my skirt and started massaging the damp wetness there as he changed his mouth target to the other breast. He was skilled and really hot.

His other hand which was on my back made its way to pull down my skirt as he now let go of the pink red swollen boobs and returned to kissing my mouth.

His fingers miraculously had also gotten rid of my undies and were already working their way up my feminity. When I felt his fingers thrusting inside of me, I felt my walls clamped together.

Desperate for him and moaning for more, I impaled myself further onto his fingers and moved up and down, guiding him. When I was almost at my peak, he stopped abruptly and I stared at him longingly.

"Not so fast, I've got more for you." I groaned when he said that and pulled out. My feminity wanted more of him and so did my body.

"This is so unfair. You're fully clothed while I'm half naked here! Off with the shirt!" I commanded in the most seductive voice I could come up with.

Buzz laughed and removed his shirt. He was like a real male model with the perfect abs and chest muscles which were smooth and hairless. _Perfect like the man of my dreams._

"Enjoying what you're seeing?" He raised an eyebrow, and smiled evilly, revealing his fangs in his smile.

"Yeah, you?" I replied, removing my tank top, pressing my breasts against his chest and rubbing my already swollen clit against his manhood beneath the jeans.

He grinned and kissed me again. "I'm gonna make you feel so great like you've never had." He whispered seductively as he kissed me roughly, and moved his lips downwards towards my most private part.

Gently sucking at the skin, he started to thrust his tongue into my feminity, and licking me inside out. I cried out and moaned, grabbing his hair and pushing his mouth further inside of me.

"Buzz…Uuhhhh mmmmmmmm..." I cried out desperately as he thrust with super speed. When I almost reached my peak again, he pulled out and smiled, licking the pre-cum from his lips.

"Not yet, here is the best part." He unzipped his jeans and stepped out of his underwear. I stared mouth wide open at his length. It was erect and really large. About 8 inches long and tanned like him.

"Oh yeah?" I eyed at him seductively and pushed him down on the sofa. Straddling him, I kissed him passionately and later shoved a breast into his mouth which he took with much pleasure.

I couldn't get enough of his mouth on my boobs. They made me feel like I was in paradise. Pulling away, I lowered myself from his body and grabbed his swollen member. Rubbing it between my hands, I could hear him groan.

As I kissed the tip, I felt him vibrate. Moving my mouth to take as much of him, I sucked gently at first but later harder until I felt some of his liquid in my mouth. It was sweet. Swallowing it and licking him clean, I straddled him again and cupped his face to kiss him.

He rolled on a condom and when I felt his erection around my clit again, I moaned and lowered my body onto his, connecting our bodies with his rod. He went in deep and tight, thrusting slowly at first and then increasing speed when he got turned on by my moans.

He covered his mouth over one of my breasts and squeezed it and while he kneaded the other with his thumb, alternatively.

As we switched positions, he was still deep inside me and large. Now he was on top, and he thrust in me hard and rough. It was my first time but he didn't go slowly. I didn't mind. I was enjoying it.

"Buzz, it's my first time, could you go a little..aah!"I groaned as he drilled his rod deeper until my clit could feel his balls. My legs wrapped around his waist and all 8 inches of him were slamming into me, sending me to paradise.

"Buzz, I can't take it... Ummm. Uhhh. That feels so damned good…" I cried out as I tried to make the best out of my peak, moving with him in a faster motion. With one professional twist, he hit the spot and I came a lot, engulfing his rod with my wetness.

As if it wasn't enough, he pulled out and removed the condom, slamming into me again. This time, I could feel his skin rubbing against my walls and it felt great. He stuck two fingers above his rod and thrust into me unendingly. _Luckily I wasn't in danger zone. So I won't get pregnant since I was on a pill._

"Buzz, aaahh!" My body vibrated in spasms as we came together, my legs still pushing his length deeper inside of me as we did.

When we were finally done, I lay on top of him still connected and rubbing against him, making him moan.

"Did you like it?" He murmured as he began kissing my neck fervently.

"You're still turned on aren't you? Yeah, you were awesome. I really felt as though I was in paradise. Have you done this before? You seem so professional." I eyed at him suspiciously.

Pecking me on the lips, he whispered,

"No, you're my first time. I never had a girlfriend even when I was human. Couldn't find anyone I like. Until now..." and he continued his hot and wet kisses.

"I want it again...I want you to make love to me all night long, Buzz." I replied desperate for him. His kisses were turning me on again.

"I'll give you anything you want." He smiled as I impaled myself on him.

Sliding deeper onto his rod, Buzz shifted his body slightly as I straddled him, pumping harder on him. I used my hands on his member and held it upright so that I could get all 8 inches of his dick.

With the last of the stamina he had, he turned me over and pinned me down, shoving his dick into my cunt as hard as he could.

By the time we finished, my clitoris was swollen like a strawberry and his dick was large and thick like a baseball bat.

Buzz nuzzled my neck and kissed it gently as I gasped,

"Don't worry, I will never bite you, unless you want me to, or let anyone hurt you . "

I sighed, pressing my body against his.

He flashed his fangs in a smile once again and I held and caressed his face, pulling him down to my face and kissing him deeply as his hands ran through my short raven black hair.

I slept soundly and he held me tight in his tanned and muscled arms. My phobia was still there, but Buzz became an exception. I leaned my head against the heaving muscled chest and drifted off to sleep, feeling safe in his arms.

Then my eyes shot open.

I JUST SLEPT WITH A DEAD GUY I JUST MET!

THE END.


End file.
